


Returned

by violettestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettestars/pseuds/violettestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen is sent back to earth by Naomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned

Title: Returned  
Characters: Ellen, Naomi, mentions of Sam and Dean  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Ellen is sent back to earth by Naomi.

Ellen covered her eyes trying to shield them from the sun. The light was intensely bright, much brighter than she could ever remember. She stood up and turned in circles as she attempted to figure out where this bitch had dumped her. Would it have been too much to ask to drop her where the boys were? How was she supposed to find and help them with no phone, no money and no clue where they were.

As Ellen began walking the details of her conversation with Naomi became murky. She knew she had been sent back to help Sam and Dean but she couldn't remember what she was supposed to be helping with. Something about a tablet maybe. Or was it something to do with Crowley? Or was it both? She couldn't remember. God, she hated angels.

Ellen sat wrapped up in a blanket on the couch with Bill. The room was cold despite the fire Bill had started. The snow was still falling in a steady pace dropping big wet snowflakes turning the world outside into a winter wonderland. Jo sitting in front of the Christmas tree with wide brown eyes staring at all the brightly wrapped presents underneath. In that moment everything was perfect. It was all that Ellen ever wanted. Bill was home, Jo was happy and they were all together and safe.

This time however, something felt different. Ellen felt like she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder only to see a woman standing underneath the dining room archway. Ellen got up to confront this intruder, neither Bill nor Jo acknowledging her movement. Their conversation went on as if Ellen was still in her spot on the couch.

“You're not supposed to be here. Who are you?”

“My name is Naomi and I'm an angel of the Lord.”

“Oh great, another angel! I've had my full of your kind now get out of my Heaven!”

“We need your help Ellen.”

“You're barking up the wrong tree lady. I'm not helping you. It's because of your war that me and my daughter are dead in the first place!”

“Fine. If you won't help me what about Sam and Dean Winchester? You did think of them in a motherly way didn't you?”

“I.....what would I have to do?”

After what felt like hours Ellen finally reached a road. She sighed in relief. Now if she could just find a phone. As she made her way down the road she went over in her head the many contacts she had. The names were easy to remember but their phone numbers weren't as easy. She supposed once she found a working phone she could just call information to get the numbers. One of her contacts was sure to have a lead on Sam and Dean.

The road she was walking on was deserted. She had not seen one car pass her in the four miles she had walked. With the sun beating down on her she was getting tired and thirsty. Again she cursed Naomi for dropping her here with no information and no supplies. The road began to turn and Ellen told herself once she was around the bend she would sit and rest. Once she came around the turn in the road she stopped short. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief. There not more than ten feet in front of her the Impala was parked on the side of the road. She made her way up to the car and sure enough it was Dean's. It seemed a bit odd to her that Dean would just leave his prize possession in the middle of nowhere. She was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth though. She looked to her right and noticed an old metal door in the foot of the hill. Her first instinct was to pull the door open and find the boys. Then she thought that might not be a good idea seeing that she was supposed to be dead. She banged on the door calling out their names until the door finally creaked open. Sam stood before her looking gaunt and sickly. “Ellen?”


End file.
